Rayo de luz
by geshfy
Summary: La vida de Sasuke cambia con la llegada de Naruto. ¿Podrá Sasuke ignorar esos sentimientos ? La diferencia de 7 años será un impedimento. Podrá Sasuke manejar a un chico que es un huracán y cambia todo a su paso. -Siempre fuiste aquel hombre activo, lleno de orgullo, con un ego dominante, aquel que "no comete errores", aquel que no pide disculpas.
1. chapter 1

Hola chicos , este es mi primer fic sobré SasuNaru es posible que encuentren errores u horrores ortográficos pero si es así, ya saben dejen sus comentarios, todo de la mejor manera y sin mas explicaciones aburridas les dejó con el primer capítulo.

Rayo de luz

Capitulo 1

Adios tranquilidad, hola Teme

Presente, día 19 de agosto

-Di algo, me estoy dando por vencido

-Si tan solo me dejarás invadir tu espacio

\- Si ya me conoces y decides quedarte entonces llévate el placer y el dolor tambien.

Sasuke sabía que si dejaba que se marchara, una parte de suya se iría con el, sus sentimientos nunca más serían suyos ni de nadie más de nuevo.

Hace 8 meses

Les contare mi historia o mejor como mi vida dio un giro de 180 grados, solo les puedo decir que ese "algo" tiene nombré y apellidó. Pero quieren saber como una persona puede hacerlo, llegar y estropear mi vida, la cual era tranquila, pacífica y controlada. Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha tengo 24 años, soy estudiante de Administración de Empresas, este es mi ultimo año en la universidad, mi familia posee una de las empresas más importantes de Japón, La corporación Uchiha que esta a cargo de mi hermano Itachi, yo manejo parte de la empresa pero terminando tenia planeado viajar a Estados Unidos a manejar la otra sede que se encontraba allá, pero todo eso se vio truncado.

-Sasuke, ya estas despierto -tocaba Itachi el dormitorio del menor

\- Si, en cinco minutos bajo a desayunar

Sasuke se estaba terminando de vestir con unos jeans oscuros y un polo azul que daban un gran contraste con su piel nívea, sus ojos negros y su cabello azabache, el sabia que era mas que simpático. No por nada era tan egolatra. Bajo y se dirigió al comedor en el que pudo observar unjugo de naranja con huevos revueltos y un par de tostadas y a su hermano leyendo el periódico.

-Buenos días Itachi

-Ototo listo para tu primer y último año de la universidad

-Claro, solo un año más poder quitarte la compañía- dijo sarcástico, llevándose una tostada a la boca. Itachi le devolvió la mirada y una sonrisa - Sigue soñando hermano menor.

Para Sasuke su hermano era su más grande ejemplo a seguir, desde pequeño noto que su padre elogiaba al mayor por todo y a el no, pero Itachi siempre estuvo ahí para el, lo conocía tan bien que era difícil de mentirle y siempre le deba consejos en el momento indicado.

La mañana transcurrió tranquila, Sasuke se volvió a encontrar con algunos compañeros que tenían su mismo horario, todo iba bien hasta que escucho la voz chillosa de una mujer.

-Sasukeee, oye- El no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, sabia muy bien quien era

-Hola Karin,podrias devolverme mi brazo.

-Karin cara de mono, como estas- pregunto uno de los amigos de Sasuke.

-Oh pero si escucho a una mosca, creo que lo llamare Suigetsu

\- Que chistosa.

\- No era un chiste estúpido.

-Podrian callarse ya- dijo Sasuke liberandose del agarre de Karin

Ambos amigos se miraron las caras y siguieron a Sasuke, que se dirigía al comedor con el resto del grupo de amigos que tenia.

-Sasuke por acá - dijo un muchacho de cabellos naranja que estaba sentado con más compañeros.

-Hola Jugo - alzó la mano y se dirigió donde estaban ubicados sus dos amigos mas íntimos Gaara y Neji, aunque al inicio discutían por todo a pesar del carácter que tenia cada uno eso los volvió más unidos.

-Hola Tenten- ella era la novia de Neji, le caía bien porque no era molestosa como las demás chicas cuando la conoció y era guapa.

-Hola Sasuke, que tal la bienvenida de Karin- le dijo en forma burlesca

\- Cada año mas hostigante.

\- Es hora de que te consigas una novia y tal vez así deje de autoproclamarse como tu novia oficial - comento el pelirrojo restándole importancia al asunto.

\- Y estar solo con una chica, suena aburrido.

-Parece que alguien nunca se ha enamorado- dice Tenten

\- Y andar como Neji- dice riéndose con Gaara.

-Vamos ya los quiero ver mas adelante a ustedes dos sufriendo, no seré yo el que vaya a sus casas a llevarles un par de tragos y sacarlos de su estado deprimente.

\- No digas cosas de mal gusto, alguna madera para tocar.- habla el pelirrojo

\- Crees en eso - dice Sasuke burlándose.

\- Neji comenzó echándonos la mala suerte en el amor.

-Bueno chicos nosotros nos vamos, aun tenemos clases.- Neji se despidió de todos junto a Tenten.

-Tu que piensas que algún día estemos peor que Neji - dijo Gaara sarcástico.

\- Jajaja alguna morocha de cabellos castaños como te gustan puede ser.

-Pense que lo tuyo eran las pelirrojas como Karin jaja.

-Que gracioso, vamos a clases.

Y si quien lo diría, que terminaríamos peor que Neji, definitivamente debimos tocar una madera ese día. Porque lo que ocurrira a partir de ahora cambiara mi vida, por suerte no solo yo, si Gaara la maldición de Neji nos siguió a ambos.

Esa tarde terminando de estudiar pasamos por un centro comercial y después fui directo a mi casa, al entrar note dos mochilas en la sala, una de esas mochilas solo podía ser de mi primo. Cuando estaba por dirigirme a la sala de estudio escuche un ruido en el segundo piso, subí las escaleras y al girar choque con alguien y caímos, alguien estaba debajo mio y me apoyé sobre mis brazos, al levantar la mirada lo primero que vi fueron esos ojos que cambiarian todo, eran tan azules e hipnotizantes, una piel bronceada y unos cabellos dorados, era la chica mas hermosa que había mirado hasta ahora , o eso pensé.

\- umh lo siento primo, pero podrías devolverme a mi amigo.

\- Sai- me levante rápidamente y ¿su amigo ? y el amigo o amiga hizo lo propio.

-Buenas tardes lo siento, soy Naruto Uzumaki- saludo y luego intento sacarse la peluca que llevaba puesta.

-Espera Naruto, déjame ayudarte- Sai logro quitar esos cabellos falsos, pero el chico seguía siendo rubio y en ese momento me di cuenta de que había caído en un gran error al pensar que era hermosa, cuando era en realidad un chico.

\- ¿Qué haces acá Sai y como entraste?

-Aún tengo la llave de la casa de la semana pasada que vine y pues vengo para que me ayudes con un proyecto.

-Ni lo sueñes, tengo muchas cosas por hacer.

-Estas seguro, aún tengo esas fotos en toalla que gustosamente Karin pagaría y no solo ella por tenerlas.

-Ni se te ocurra chiquillo- después de todo su primo era un Uchiha y un Uchiha siempre tiene lo que quiere.

-Bueno solo tienes que ayudarnos. No es nada complicado - dijo alzando los hombros restándole importancia.

\- Que necesitan entonces- dijo desganado bajando las escaleras.

-Tu eres administrador y de vez en cuando ves los negocios de la empresa. Solo quiero que ayudes a un amigo a como actuar como tal las palabras y la forma se ser, solo que en este caso sera administradora.- dice riéndose un poco al final.

-Eres un maldito tramposo Sai -grito el rubio y Sasuke volvió su mirada hacia él y justo ambos volvieron a chocar las miradas

Naruto sentía como la mirada del primo de Sai era tan profunda y no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso y desviar la mirada, pero sentía como el tipo lo examinaba de pies a cabeza.

Sasuke vio que el muchacho debía ser de la edad de 17 años como su primo, tenia la contextura normal como la de un chico que se ejercitaba de vez en cuando, de un metro setenta quizás.

-Sasuke y como decía, nos ayudaras.

-Bueno que planean hacer exactamente- dijo tomando asiento en uno de los muebles de la sala.

-Bueno yo representare a un gerente administrativo, digo gerenta - dice Naruto con un puchero.

-Entonces demuestrenme su avance para hacer las correcciones necesarias.

-Claro- dijo Sai acercándose a Naruto con la peluca.

Mientras Sai le ayudaba con la peluca el rubio sentía como su primo los miraba, esa mirada tan intimidante y penetrante hacia que se le ponga la piel se gallina.

-Bueno empezaremos- hablo Sai

Narra Naruto

Ambos empezamos con la actuación, me sentía más nervioso de lo normal, por lo general nunca nadie me hizo sentir tan vulnerable.

-El guión esta bien en lo que respecta con el mensaje que quieren transmitir, pero no es lo único importante , la actitud de ambos al decir las cosas también, Sai si tu vas a ofrecer algo al empresario tienes que ser mas persuasivo.

-Entiendo tu punto, iré por agua a la cocina esto es cansado.- y se fue dejándome a solas con su primo

\- Y tu- dijo Sasuke acercándose por detrás mio tocando mi espalda y brazos- Debes tener una mejor postura que muestre seguridad como la gerente que eres.

-Claro- dije girando mi cuerpo para verlo, pero me quede quieto pues estabamos tan cerca que sentí su respiración lo cual hizo que mi propia respiración aumente y trate de calmarme

Narra Sasuke

Fue inevitable para mi no acercarme a el, a pesar de saber que el era un chico tocar su suave piel nunca nadie me había hecho vibrar con un solo contacto. Cuando giró pude ver sus ojos azules como el mar tan salvaje pero también transmitían esa tranquilidad que uno suele buscar.

-Bueno gracias por el consejo -dijo tratando de evitar mi mirada.

-Claro- dije yendo hacia mi cuarto para poner mi mente en calma.

No es que tuviera algo de malo ese chico, el problema era mas que eso, siempre estuve rodeado de hermosas mujeres, me gustaban las curvas, sus pechos y traeros como a todo hombre. Y no cualquiera entraba a la cama conmigo y ese chico con tan solo una mirada había provocado lo que nadie nunca le provocó algo mas que carnal. El hecho de querer saber más de él y querer conocerlo .Pero que estaba pensando el solo es un mocoso y yo solo necesitaba una salida con un par de mujeres.

-Que nivel de concentración veo en ese rostro.

-Gaara , que planes para esta noche

-Que quieres ir algún lado en especial- dice tomando un asiento al lado del pelinegro.

-Podría ser , si me consigues un par de rubias de ojos azules y piel trigueña.

\- Que, espera que te pasa, ese tipo de mujeres suenan mas a mi tipo que al tuyo. Tu las prefieres blancas de cabellos castaños o pelirrojas.

-Nose-dijo restándole importancia.- Los gustos cambian.

-jajaja estas raro cerebrito, pero no preguntare el motivo, esta noche paso por tu casa, no se te ocurra plantarme y no te preocupes llevare un par de rubias de ojos azules.- dice guiñándole un ojo mientras se va de la biblioteca

Esa tarde Sasuke llego a su casa he hizo todo el trabajo que le dejaron en la universidad a las 9 de la noche tomo una ducha, se vistió con una camisa sport color negro, unos jeans azules oscuros y botines negros, se peino y rocío su perfume caro y favorito.

\- Parece que alguien tiene algo importante en la noche- se asomó Itachi en el marco de la puerta de su hermano menor.

-Saldre un rato con Gaara, pensé que te gustaba que tuviera una vida sociable con amigos.

\- Dudo que vayan solo por un par de copas. Pero suerte

-jajaja Itachi no eres el mejor ejemplo para decirme que busque a alguien especial. Cuando tu también solías salir a mi edad no solo por un par de copas y te recuerdo que aún sigues solo con 29 años

-jajaja aún soy joven y no tan solo pero suerte en tu salida.

\- Que no lo dices en serio - dijo sorprendido que busco su mirada pero Itachi ya estaba dirigiéndose a su cuarto, solo lo dejo pensativo ya que su hermano nunca presento a ninguna persona como pareja oficial, conocía sus salidas pero nunca una oficial.

Sasuke bajo al primer piso ya eran las 10 , Gaara no podía demorarse mucho, se recostó en el sofá mientras miraba TV, a los 15 minutos escucho la llegada del carro y salio al encuentro.

Al entrar al antro con Gaara fueron al box que habia separado y pudo ver ya a un grupo de chicas, dos rubias si pero a la mente se le vino Naruto ,era cierto eran rubias pero el color de piel no era el mismo noto que eran más claras al igual que sus ojos, no eran esos ojos azules intensos que el tenia en mente pero inmediatamente dejo de pensar en eso y se concentró en ellas.

-Sasuke ella es Ino y Temari ella es mi hermana, ambas chicas le dieron un recorrido con la mirada , el ya estaba acostumbrado a eso

-Mucho gusto Sasuke Uchiha - dice acercándose a cada una y dándoles un beso en la mejía, no era lo que es esperaba pero tenían unos cuerpos de infarto así que estaba bien para pasar la noche

-Cierto Sasuke - dice surrurandole al oído el pelirrojo- ni te atrevas intentar algo con Temari, ella solo vino a acompañar a Ino

Al rato llegaron mas amigos como Shikamaru que era mas amigo de Gaara que de Sasuke pero tampoco le caía mal, el tipo era simple no le gustaba complicarse la vida.

-Y dime Sasuke salimos a bailar.- insinuó Ino con una mirada juguetona mientras se mordía los labios.

-Claro será todo un placer.

La chica sabia mover sus caderas, intencionalmente intentaba apegarse mas al cuerpo del pelinegro, y el no mostraba señales de que le molestara.

Cuando volvieron a tomar asiento Gaara estaba rodeado de una chica de cabellos negros y ojos blancos de grandes pechos y curvas, esos eran más sus gustos, en algo tenia razón esta vez ninguno estaba con el tipo de chicas que le gustaba , pero el sentía la necesidad de encontrar una rubia de ojos azules y piel bronceada inconscientemente.

Temari estaba hablando y tomando un poco con Shikamaru , era raro por lo general para el, las chicas eran problemáticas pero que chico a esta edad no le llama la atención una chica guapa aunque siendo amigo de Gaara las cosas eran más complicadas, teníamos reglas nada de hermanas, pero por una chica asi de buena con posición economía, distinguida y hermosa quien no se la juega.

-Gaara nos vemos luego, ya sabes no llamadas y si te llama Itachi dile que no regresare a casa.

-Jajaja hoy se campeona.

Sasuke salio del antro y se dirigió al hotel que se encontraba cerca con la rubia que estaba de brazos colgados en el dándole besos en el cuello y tocando por rato su pecho bien formado por el ejercicio que hacia. Al ingresar separaron el cuarto y le dijo a la chica que vaya avanzado mientras el pagaba. Mientras el encargado pasaba la tarjeta y registraba su entrada el se puso a observar el sitio y sin pensarlo sus ojos se detuvieron en aquel chico rubio era el amigo de Sai que estaba dirigiéndose al ascensor. El encargado termino su trabajo y Sasuke inconscientemente se dirigió hacia el.

-Que se supone que hace un chico menor en un hotel.- el rubio giró rápidamente reconociendo esa voz

-Tu eres el primo de Sai

\- O pensé que era su papá- dijo irónico - que haces acá

-jajaja- se rasco la cabeza un poco avergonzado.- lo que pasa es que mi tío es el dueño de este hotel y decidi visitarlo por lo tanto me estoy quedando a dormir en una de estas habitaciones ya que era tarde para regresar a casa.- luego sonrio picaramente - pero no creo que usted haya venido por lo mismo que yo.

-No, en realidad vengo acompañado- dijo tratando de quitarle importancia

\- Claro -dijo rodando los ojos.

-jaja no vas a entrar - y el rubio giró y vio que el ascensor ya había bajado.

\- Si como digas -Ambos entraron y ninguno hablo hasta que llego al 4to piso donde coincidentemente ambos salieron.

-Bueno cuídate muchacho- dijo el pelinegro pasando de largo de forma elegante.

-Suerte para ti también - dijo el ojiazul dirigiéndose a la puerta de su habitación. El pelinegro escucho un murmullo y volvió a observar hacia atrás encontrándose con aquel muchacho maldiciendo la puerta, al parecer no podía abrirla

-Necesitas ayuda - dijo susurrandole al oído por detrás del rubio, este levanto la mirada y sintió un cosquilleo y solo afirmó con la cabeza sin apartarse manteniendo la mirada sobre esos ojos negros, e inconscientemente esa mirada bajo a sus labios. El pelinegro se dio cuenta de eso e hizo lo mismo pero decidió apartar la mirada y dirigirse a la puerta logrando abrirla sin ningún problema.

\- Bueno ya puedes ir a dormir y dejar de maldecir a la llave al parecer estabas girandola para el lado contrario

-Claro que no, no te pases de listo baka - dijo riéndose y dándole un codazo

-Baka jajaja como te atreves usuratonkachi- nunca nadie lo había insultado excepto sus amigos cercanos y el tampoco solía relacionarse mucho con la gente pero con aquel chico todo resultaba tan natural.

\- Claro , creo que es de mala educación dejar a una chica esperando- y el rubio entro y cerró su cuarto.

Sasuke se quedo callado , giró y vio a la chica como los observaba desde la puerta de su habitación. El se acerco y entro con ella a la habitación, que al cerrar la puerta esta lo empujo contra la cama y el solo se dejó llevar al antojo de la rubia, en su mente estaba en aquella mirada azul que solo quería olvidar por ese momento.

Esto es todo , espero recibir comentarios que me ayuden a mejorar, bueno para el viernes se viene la segunda parte tratare de subir esta historia dos veces a la semana.


	2. chapter 2

Capitulo 2

No retes al destino

7 meses atrás

Estábamos a mediados de Abril, el tiempo había pasado rápido y la semana de exámenes estaba cerca, para Sasuke, Neji y Gaara no era complicado, se estaban enfocando más en su tesis con la ayuda de su maestro Kakashi. Que a pesar de ser muy detallista con su trabajo era el mejor.

Por la tarde Gaara iba a ir a su casa para pasar el rato, él estudiaba Arquitectura y se conocieron en el tercer año de la carrera por Kakashi que los escogió para que ayuden y guíen a alumnos del primer ciclo.

Quien diría que esa tarde Gaara conocería a su propio huracán.

-Esto es aburrido, no entiendo porque aún nos dejan estas cosas.

\- Deja de quejarte empieza con tu trabajo.

-Claro claro… no soy un niño Sasuke

Mientras ellos terminaban con sus respectivos trabajos, escucharon ruido en la cocina, Sasuke supuso que su hermano había llegado, pero se equivoco al ver entrar después de un rato a la sala de estudio a su primo Sai.

-Hola Sai que haces acá -dice el pelinegro, ya que su primo nunca venia sin un buen motivo.

-Sabes que eres mi primo favorito,te lo había dicho – lo dice con una sonrisa falsa.

-No quiero herirte pero no te creo- dice dándole la espalda y volviendo a su trabajo.

-No deberías tratar a un niño asi- dice el pelirrojo

-Si decirme niño te hace sentir menos viejo por mi esta bien- dice alzando los hombros .

-Espera a quien estas diciendo niño enano.

-Gaara déjalo vas a perder- dijo Sasuke tratando de calmar las cosas, pero el pelirrojo tenia orgullo.

-Que insinuas Sasuke, me importa poco que sea tu primo y tu- dice apuntándole con el dedo- deberías respetar a tus mayores.

\- Señalar con el dedo es de mala educación, el burro hablando de orejas- dijo sonriendo por provocar el ceño en la frente del pelirrojo- Bueno esperare a Itachi en la sala, y adiós burro.

-Sasuke es que todos los que llevan el apellido Uchiha son tan odiosos, egocéntricos y ególatras.

-jajaja Gaara tu lo has dicho es un niño.

Gaara no se quedo con las ganas de quedarse callado y salio de la sala de estudio a buscar al joven, Sasuke sabia como era asi que no lo detuvo, al fin y al cabo no era su problema.

-Asi que al niño le gusta dibujar.

-Y al parecer a usted le gusta acosar a los menores.

-Tu mocoso quien te crees para hablarme asi -dice poniéndose delante de el.

-Mi nombre es Sai y no mocoso, y yo puedo hablar como desee sabes que hay libertad de expresión.

-Bueno escúchame Sai creo que alguien debería enseñarte modales.

\- Y quien me los enseñara, usted no creo que sea el mas apropiado.- dice apuntando su pecho con un dedo.

Gaara actuo sin pensar y lo levanto del mueble atrayéndolo hacia un muro.

-Podria ser, eso depende de ti- estaba con la cabeza un poco inclinada mirándolo fijamente, malditos Uchihas tenían que tener esos rasgos tan perfectos pensó.

\- No me digas que te gustan los chicos.- dice sonriéndole retadoramente. Gaara no sabía que responder, pero solo estaba tratando de asustarlo un poco, asi que decidio ir mas alla de una broma. Con una mano toco los labios de Sai.

\- Quieres saber si me gustan acaso, no me retes porque vas a perder.- lo dice en un susurro acercándose lentamente, no sabía en qué momento le dieron ganas de probar aquellos labios esos finos labios.

-Pues inténtalo- Gaara sin ninguna pisca de duda se acercó primero lento y sintió sus labios, primero fue un beso casto pero al ver que el menor no se resistía profundizo el beso, en ese momento sintió ganas de tener más contacto iba a agarrar su cabeza para acercarlo más pero Sai al darse cuenta de eso se separó un poco y cogió sus manos.

-Nada mal para un viejo charlatán- dice mirándolo a esos ojos que se lo querían comer con la mirada, para después soltarlo e irse a uno de los cuartos de invitados dejándolo solo en la sala.

Gaara no sabía cómo había llegado a eso, y con el primo de su amigo rápidamente fue al baño necesitaba aclarar su mente, muy pocas veces le habían atraído los chicos en particular, pero nadie como ese pequeño demonio . Al regresar a la sala de estudio no dijo nada tomando asiento a Sasuke se le hizo raro.

-Algo me dice que el termino ganando la pelea- Gaara evito mirarlo.

\- Solo dime una cosa, cuantos años tiene.

\- ummh cumplira 18 en un mes, pero que tiene que ver eso.

-Pienso que para su edad dice las cosas sin importarle mucho las consecuencias, solo eso.

-Él es especial a su manera, pero no lo tomes a mal es así con todo el mundo.- que era asi con todo el mundo Gaara no se podía sentir más confundido, es que ese chico solo lo hacía para no perder ante el o solo porque le daba igual. Pero de algo si estaba seguro esa noche no cerraría los ojos para poder dormir.

Por la noche cuando habían terminado de terminar sus trabajos Sasuke llevo a Gara a su casa, al regreso vio a Itachi ayudando a Sai con un trabajo.

-Buenas noches Itachi.

\- Hola Sasuke que tal el dia.

\- Todo bien no es cierto Sai.

-Por que lo metes a el, paso algo.

\- Nada en particular- dijo Sai restándole importancia pero sin dar la mirada a ninguno de los dos, Itachi sabia cuando Sai mentia, pero no era momento de presionarlo delante de Sasuke.

-Bueno ire a dormir- se despidió Sasuke, dirigiéndose al segundo piso.

-Y no me vas a decir a que se refería Sasuke- dice Itachi mirando el cuaderno para que Sai no se sientiera presionado.

\- Sasuke estaba con un amigo, no tuvimos una buena comunicación solo eso. – dijo tratando de evitar mas preguntas mientras se decía a si mismo si claro una buena comunicación.

-Viniendo eso de ti es raro, por lo general hasta finges amabilidad para evitar problemas.

\- No es el tipo de personas con las que quieres fingir- dijo mientras escribia en su cuaderno.

\- Pues me alegro- Sai giro para verlo extrañado.

\- Alegrarte? Te estas escuchando

\- Eso significa que quisiste ser tu mismo, sin ninguna mascara, tal vez y deberías ser su amigo.

\- Jajaja no lo creo y mejor sigue explicándome la tarea.-

Por otro lado al llegar a su casa, ni si quiera tuvo ganas de saludar a sus hermanos y se fue de frente a su cuarto, solo necesitaba pensar y aclarar su mente. Necesitaba un consejo, pero a la vez sentía que era mucho drama por un beso, no es que nunca un hombre se le haya insinuado ni tampoco que le diera asco, pero el chico era menor podría ser como su hermano y era primo de Sasuke, el solia ir por consejos con Neji y Sasuke, pero hablar ahora con Sasuke era darse por muerte y solo esperaba que el menor no le haya comentado nada o era hombre muerto.

Al día siguiente en la universidad Sasuke noto que Gaara estaba mas callado de lo normal lo cual Neji también noto.

\- Que le pasa- dijo el ojiblanco- ¿ayer estuviste tu con el no?

\- No tengo idea, creo que mi primo le dijo algo pero el no me comento nada

\- ¿Tu primo? - dijo alzando una ceja

\- Te acuerdas que una vez cuando fuiste la primera vez a mi casa había un niño, actualmente este año empezó a estudiar acá también pero su horario es otro si no estaría molestándome.

\- Y algo me dice que lo que le dijo a Gaara no lo tomo demasiado bien.

\- Vamos Gaara no es un santo y mi primo tampoco es de las personas que se quedan calladas - dijo alzando los hombros

Para la salida de las clases Neji busco a Gaara ya que no los acompaño en todo el día. Se había ido con la excusa de estudiar para los parciales cuando el no necesitaba estudiar tanto como el resto de personas.

\- Así que aquí estas eh? - dice sentándose al lado de el pelirrojo. Se encontraba en el comedor -Neji, no deberías estar con Tenten, no te la vaya a quitar jaja

\- Jajaja no creo que exista el chico que intente quitármela aun y ni creo que lo vea, pero cambiando de tema que te pasa- dijo poniéndose mas serio.

\- A que te refieres exactamente

\- Hoy te fuiste desde el receso y estuviste muy callado , te conozco mejor de lo que piensas.

\- ¿Alguna vez hiciste algo que tu no pensaste hacer o que si lo has hecho como actuaste? Me refiero a algo que no se debe hacer.

-umh, Gaara-dice agarrándole de los hombros y zacudiendolo-no estamos para eso, ve directo al grano, ladra lo que tienes que decir.

\- Wau wau- dice riéndose y soltando el agarre de Neji mientras el otro no sabia si tirarle un puñete o reírse.

\- Esta bien lo diré , ayer en la casa de Sasuke me bese con su primo, pero problema es mas grande que solo eso, el apenas tiene 17 y en un mes cumplirá 18 así que prácticamente me comporte como un pedófilo.

Gaara no lo pudo decir mas rápido para que su amigo no se impresione tanto.

\- Te creía imbécil, pero superaste tus límites de imbécilidades.

\- No me estas apoyando mucho que digamos.- estaba ojeroso no había dormido pensando en ese "pequeño incidente"

-Bueno no es para tanto no, mientras el niño no de lo haya contando de que fue acosado por ti a Sasuke, puedes respirar tranquilo.

-No lo acoso, el me provoco

\- Se que raras veces te fijas en chicos, pero menores.- Gaara solo quería ir a su casa y olvidarse de todo eso pero el destino siempre te juega una mala pasada o simplemente no puedes evitarlo.

Al salir del comedor con Neji de estaban dirigiendo a la biblioteca seguro Sasuke estaría ahí.

\- Así que Neji ya te hizo recapacitar jaja

\- que chistoso Uchiha bueno algo así. Nos vamos

\- Yo iré por Tenten nos vemos mañana chicos

\- Vaya por su Julieta, Romeo jaja - el pelirrojo ya estaba mas tranquilo por habérselo contado a alguien y si tenia razón este no se podría poner peor.

A la salida Sasuke y Gaara se estaban dirigiendo al comedor para tomar algo y marcharse pero accidentalmente un girar por una esquina alguien choco con Sasuke.

\- Auch fíjate por donde andas.- dijo Sasuke enojado

\- Lo siento estaba buscando a un profesor que ya se ira en 5 minutos y le tengo que entregar algo importante - mientras levantaba la cabeza un rubio, se pudo dar cuenta de quien era.

-Tu - dice Sasuke dejándo de lado el enojo y restándole atención al rubio

\- Jajaja lo siento.

\- Naruto que haces quieto ahí. Ya encontraste al profesor.- decía un pelinegro que llegaba corriendo también.

-Sai- dijo Sasuke, en ese momento Gaara no puedo evitar levantar la vista del celular y ver al pelinegro con la respiración un poco entrecortada por haber corrido.

Sai al darse cuenta de que el pelirrojo también acompañaba a Sasuke se quedo callado y solo mantuvo la mirada firme.

Se sentía una momento tenso entre Gaara y su primo así que Sasuke decido hablar.

-Bueno a quien buscan.

-Al profesor de Contabilidad su nombre es Asuma.

\- Justo nos enseñó a nosotros hace un rato, aun debe seguir en mi salón.

Y donde diablos es tu salón- dice Sai apresurado

\- Y porque debería decirtelo a ti.- siempre le gustaba molestarlo

\- Como quieras- Sai de acerco al pelirrojo y lo jalo del brazo - tu debes saber cual es el salón así que guíanos. - Gaara estaba confundido

\- Claa.. Claro. - y solo se dejó llevar por el menor, mientras Sasuke y Naruto miraron la escena.

\- Bueno adios Sasuke-dijo Naruto siguiendo a su amigo.

\- vamos te recuerdo que acaban de raptar a mi amigo.

\- jajaja entonces corre.

Ambos se fueron siguiendo a sus respectivos amigos y por suerte de los dos menores el profesor aún seguía ahí.

\- De lo que nos salvamos Sai - dice Naruto por fin relajado

\- Fue tu culpa pero ahora si podemos almorzar

\- Vamos a mi casa - de escucho la voz de Sasuke, Sai sabia que detrás de esa amabilidad había un motivo el raras veces invita s alguien a su casa, pero también se miró con Gaara. El otro se dio cuenta de su mirada y giro a ver a Sasuke, negándose pero a Sasuke nunca se le puede negar nada y termino convenciendolo de ir. Sai acepto por lo cual Naruto también iría.

Próximo capítulo.

\- Tu ojos

\- Que tienen - intenta llevarse la mano hacia ahí.

\- Me gustan - el otro se queda sin palabras. - No había vuelto a sentir esta tranquilidad hace mucho tiempo - vuelve a mirar el cielo y cierra sus ojos, mientras el otro se queda ensimismado con aquel rostro.

Deberia ser ilegal tener mucha muchas cualidades y además belleza en una sola persona* - se gira y mira las nubes.


	3. Chapter 3

Ya saben que ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen son de KISHIMOTO.

Esta historia es chicoxchico si no te gusta te invito a irte amablemente y si no es así espero que disfrutes la historia

Advertencias: encontraran errores ortográficos posiblemente, escenas no aptas para cardiacos y podrían aburrirse. Bueno eso es todo.

Capitulo 3

¿Qué es el amor?

Los cuatro jóvenes se dirigieron a la cochera de la universidad, al llegar se dirigieron a un auto negro, pero no era cualquier auto era un Porsche negro último modelo. No es que Naruto no supiera que la familia Uchiha tuviera dinero, pero cuando uno tiene plata puede darse ciertos lujos cierto.

En la parte trasera fueron los menores, mientras Gaara iba de copiloto. Al llegar a la casa noto que había un enorme un jardín hermoso con estatuas delicadas hermosas y finas, acompañado por una piscina. Bueno Naruto había ido al departamento de Sai pero otra cosa era la casa de Sasuke, pasaron por el amplio jardín dirigiéndose a la cochera donde se pudo apreciar dos autos más.

-Bueno que desean- hablo Sasuke dirigiéndolos al comedor.

-Lo que haya preparado tu hermano por mi está bien- habla el pelirrojo- no creo que sea necesario hacer trabajar al chef.

-Concuerdo con el- habló el pelinegro menor tomando asiento.

\- ¿Tú estás de acuerdo con eso?- pregunta Sasuke girándose para mirarlo a los ojos a Naruto.

-Cla ... claro, por mi está bien.- dice tomando asiento al lado de Sai.

Sasuke se dirigió a la cocina y al salir de allí vino con una mujer de 50 años por ahí a acomodar la mesa y servir los almuerzos. Cuando todos tuvieron sus respectivos platos agradecieron y se pusieron a comer.

Naruto miro con muy poco apetito ya que era a base de verduras. Decidió dar el primer bocado rezando que no supiera mal, pero su sorpresa fue mayor.

-Wau Sasuke, tu hermano preparo esto, esta muy rico.

-Umh si, suele cocinar de vez en cuando, pero no creo que sea para tanto.- dice restándole importancia, no es que no le gustara lo que su hermano preparaba.

\- Al parecer Itachi ya tiene un fan- dice el pelirrojo.

\- Lo que pasa es que Naruto odia las verduras, pero Itachi es el primero en conseguir que le guste.- habla Sai

\- Jajaja - Naruto se rasco la cabeza y continuaron todos con lo suyo.

Al notar lo callado que estaba el ambiente Naruto decidió hablar.

\- ¿Y cómo vas con tu novia Sasuke?- dijo apoyándose de codos. Por poco los dos acompañantes casi se atoran de la impresión.

\- ¿Novia?- dijo algo confundido.

Gaara y Sai ambos levantaron la mirada para ver a Sasuke. Sabían que él no era de tener novias, algo estaba pasando ahí y decidieron escuchar atentamente.

\- Si ya sabes la rubia del hotel.- afirma Naruto

\- No es mi novia- dice el Uchiha serio para dar por terminada la conversación.

Por el contrario Naruto continuaba hablando

\- Lo siento mucho por ti, no sabía que te habían terminado.

Al escuchar eso Gaara y Sai quisieron reírse y molestar al pelinegro, pero al observar el ceño que se había formado en su cara optaron por seguir callados.

\- A mí no me dejó nadie.- dice Sasuke tratando de controlarse.

\- Entonces umh ¿la dejaste tu porque te engaño con alguien más?-dice tratando de molestarlo un poco en juego, pero al escuchar eso Gaara y Sai hablaron.

\- Iré a pedir algo al chef- dice el pelirrojo levantándose de su sitio- no quería presenciar una pelea que seguramente se daría conociendo el carácter de su amigo

\- Igual yo- seguido por Sai

Por otro lado Sasuke no podía tener otra expresión más tenebrosa cansado de las suposiciones que decía el rubio.

-Haber niño, creo que te estas confundiendo.

-¿niño? Mi nombre es Naruto por si no lo recuerdas- dice en defensiva

\- Bueno Naruto la chica rubia que viste en el hotel no era ni es mi novia solo es alguien con la que pase el rato.

\- ¿Es por qué estás enamorado de alguien más?

-Que no... Te lo explicare de una mejor manera. Yo no me enamoro de nadie, yo solo salgo con ellas por sexo, todas ellas saben para que las quiero. Yo no estoy para dedicar canciones y poemas. Mucho menos para dar rosas y chocolates y de mí no sale decir te amo.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Por qué que?

\- Porque no te enamoras a que le tienes miedo Sasuke si la chica de ese dia era muy hermosa

\- No es miedo Naruto pero el romanticismo no es lo mío y como manejo mi vida sentimental está más que bien.

-¿Cómo sabes si alguna de ellas no te quiere para algo más que una sesión de sexo? No les das la oportunidad de demostrar sus sentimientos.

\- Puede que lo estén, pero por algo soy muy claro desde el inicio y si aceptan es su problema.

\- ¿Y si una de ellas era esa persona especial para ti?- Sasuke ya se estaba hartando de tanta habladuría sobre el amor.

\- No lose y no me interesa. Además que sabes tú de amor aun eres un chiquillo, con el tiempo me darás la razón.

\- Puede que sea menor que tu pero no significa que no sepa lo que es amar a alguien.- dice seguro de sí mismo.

\- Puede que sí y que me enseñaras a amar acaso Naruto.- dice el pelinegro acercándose al sitio de Naruto tratando de intimidarlo un poco

\- Que. . .que espera que dices - dice nervioso.

\- Lo has escuchado bien- dice Sasuke con una sonrisa ladina- pensé que sabias de amor.

\- Cla. . . claro que sí. Yo amo a Sakura.

Sasuke dejo su sonrisa y se puso serio

Por otro lado mientras todo el alboroto que estaba pasando en el comedor un pelirrojo y pelinegro estaban en un ambiente tenso en la cocina al no encontrar a la señora que los atendería.

\- Se nota que eres un mal amigo- dice el pelirrojo.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Cómo pudiste dejar que se quedara a solas con Sasuke, lo matara con su mirada.

\- Jaja es Naruto creo que es el único al que no le importa quién es él.

\- Te siento seguro al decir eso.

\- Lo estoy siempre estoy seguro de lo que hago, no como tú que huiste de ahí también.

\- jajaja es tu amigo no mío, además si dices que puede salir solo de esa confiare en ti aunque tengo mis dudas.

\- Umh si me dijeran que una a dos personas totalmente opuestas seria a ellos dos.

\- Eso no ayuda, quieres que se maten allá

\- jajajaja pero hay algo que tienen en común esos dos, son un par de tercos no les gusta perder ante nadie sin importar quien sea- dice el menor dándole una sonrisa el pelirrojo.

\- ¿Y qué hay de ti? Que tan fácil te dejas convencer por alguien- dice mirándolo desafiante sin quitar sus ojos agua marina de aquellos ojos negros.

\- Depende ya sabes.

\- no lose - dice parándose delante de el- enséñame.

\- de la persona, claro- el pelinegro inconscientemente se mordió el labio inferior.

El pelirrojo al ver eso no supo en que momento perdió toda la serenidad que tenía y se lanzó ante el menor capturando esos labios, sintiendo de nuevo como aquella boca lo embriagaba cada vez más. Lo tomo de la cintura y no sintió resistencia alguna. Por otro lado el menor envolvió sus brazos en el cuello del mayor para profundizar el beso.

Gaara con toda la adrenalina que sentía por que podrían ser descubiertos en cualquier momento cargo al pelinegro contra una pequeña mesa que se encontraba allí. Se separaron sin intención de querer terminar el beso ahí pero necesitaban respirar un poco. Estaban a centímetros rozando sus narices y sintiendo el aliento el uno del otro.

Sai enredo sus piernas en las caderas del mayor para atraerlo mas y poder besarlo esta vez despacio sintiendo cada movimiento, mientras el pelirrojo tocaba con ambas manos aquel rostro tan suave y pulcro como la porcelana hasta que el menor decidió hablar.

-No deberías estar haciendo esto en la casa de tu mejor amigo mucho menos con su primo - enfatizando la última palabra.

\- Y tú deberías para la próxima evitar morderte los labios en la casa de tu primo para evitar pasar por esto.

\- ósea que si puedo morderme los labios en otro lado- dice acercándose mas a su rostro.

\- No... Bueno si estoy solo yo si- dice dándole pequeños besos, Gaara no sabía hasta qué punto quería que el menor fuera solo suyo

-Sabes que esto no funcionará.- dice tratando de separarse del pelirrojo- Crees que Sasuke te perdone si se entera de eso.

\- Eres su primo no su hermano- dice mirándolo directamente aunque que tan mal lo podría tomar Sasuke.

\- Umh bueno pero hay reglas, nada complicado pero una es muy importante si queremos seguir con esto.

-¿Qué es tan importante?

\- No te enamores de mí, nada de romanticismo al fin y al cabo no es algo que se pueda dar a futuro y cuando uno de los dos decida terminar esto el otro debe aceptar sin reclamos.

Sé que este capítulo está muy corto y falta la parte del adelanto que puse en el segundo capítulo pero quise dejarlo ahí por ahora y tratar de subir lo más pronto posible, no esta mal un poco de intriga xd , el capítulo es más largo y aún falta terminarlo así que queda la segunda parte.


End file.
